


Found wanting

by Dansnotavampire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Breakups, Crying, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Change, Rewrite, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: You go to Kepler, because you know that he wants you, and because you're drunk enough and sad enough to want him too. (Maybe you always have been. Maybe you were just too busy being loved to realise it.)





	Found wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancypants (cah_avengers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/gifts).



> A pov change for one scene from Klein, huh, for Nancy, aka my fave, whomst I love

The night it happens, Maxwell's away. So you go to Kepler, because you know that he wants you, and because you're drunk enough and sad enough to want him too. (Maybe you always have been. Maybe you were just too busy being loved to realise it.) 

And if you don't want him, then you at least want the comforting judgement that he will provide. 

So you grab the bottle that you're already most of the way down, and you go to Kepler's apartment. You're fairly certain that you're crying, have been crying, will be crying in the future. 

Kepler answers the door with a gun in his hand, but he puts it down when he sees your (pathetic, tear-stained) face. He prises the bottle from your hand and invites you in. 

He sits you down on the sofa and goes into the kitchen, and you don't protest when you hear him pour the alcohol away because you know that's what's best for you (and because there wasn't that much left to pour away, anyway.) 

He comes back into the room with a glass of water and sits on the sofa, facing you. "Hey," he asks, "what happened?" 

You gulp down some water, and he waits patiently, no trace of the anger that should be present in his eyes showing at all. You put the glass down, and it hits you all over again as Warren Kepler looks at you with a surprising amount of _concern_ in his eyes. (It shouldn't be surprising, because you know in the back of your mind that he wants you, at least a bit, but it still is.) 

"Jake, Klein, he-" a sob erupts from your throat, taking the rest of your words with it, momentarily. "He left me." 

Kepler tenses with what looks like anger, but also looks... stunned, momentarily. It may be the first time you've ever seen that expression on his face. "Why?" he asks. 

You sigh, your shoulders drooping and your face falling. "He's going to space. The Hermes mission, he got signed up for it, and I, I couldn't convince him to stay." You know it wasn't his choice, you know he would have to go anyway even if he didn't want to, even _if_ you'd been a good enough reason for him to stay. Your voice drops to a broken whisper and you just say, again, "I couldn't convince him to stay." 

You give into the temptation you've been struggling with all night, and curl into Kepler's shoulder, the warm steadiness of him a bigger comfort than you expected. 

You start to cry again. 

Kepler's arm wraps around you, his fingers carding through your hair almost - almost hesitantly. "Hey," he says, softly, his voice still as caramel and whiskey and smoke as it has ever been. 

You turn your head into his neck, and press soft kisses into his skin, because you're drunk and lonely and sad and you're in the arms of one of the most beautiful men you've ever seen and you, Daniel Jacobi, have been found wanting. 

You feel more than hear his breath hitch when you bite into his neck, when you whisper "Distract me, Warren," and you know that he wants you just as much (if not more) than you have ever wanted him. 

Your stomach drops when, with hands that shake ever-so-slightly, he pushes you away. "Daniel, no. I can't. You don't want this, not really," he says. (He lies.) You nuzzle at his neck, again, and he pushes you away, again, more forcefully than last time. "Jacobi, you're drunk," he says. "You'd only regret this in the morning." 

You know this, and you do not give a shit. 

"I don't care," you mumble, your voice now thick with alcohol and fatigue. "I just... I don't want it to hurt anymore." 

You pass out shortly after that, and wake up the next morning in Kepler's (empty) bed.


End file.
